Deoxys
Deoxys appeared in 2002 video game called Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire. Deoxys is a DNA Pokémon. From the crystal that is on its chest, Deoxys can shoot out laser beams. This highly intelligent Pokémon came into being when a virus mutated during a fall from space. Deoxys is an alien-like bipedal Pokémon that has four Forms, each focused on a different stat. The main components that are constant for all four Forms are a dominant reddish orange color, a bluish-green face, and three bluish-green dots on its back arranged in a triangle. Typically, there is a purple stripe running down the center of its face and a purple, crystalline organ in its chest. Its white, circular eyes are set inside rectangular, black eye sockets. It is shown in the anime, that Deoxys may have a green crystalline organ and facial stripe. In its Normal Form, Deoxys has tapering legs with a segmented, vertical, blue stripe on the upper portion. The abdomen is black with vertical lines, while the majority of its skin is reddish-orange. The arms are capable of taking different forms, usually a pair of tentacles coiled in a double helix. One tentacle is the primarily skin color, while the other is light blue. Alternately, it can form more humanoid arms with a red top and blue underside and a five-fingered hand. This Form has a blunt protrusion with a single blue stripe on either side of its head and stubby tail. While in its Attack Form, its legs remain tapered. However, its blue stripes are no longer segmented and run the entire length of the leg and there is now a large spike on the knee. Two pairs of whip-like tentacles with pointed tips, one reddish-orange and one blue, replace its previous coiled, blunted tentacles. The protrusions on its head are now triangular with an additional one extending from the top of its head. Most of its reddish-orange skin has receded, revealing a striated, black chest and abdomen. Finally, its tail is now longer and more pointed. Deoxys' Defense Form has bulky, wide legs that are somewhat flat at the end with a bluish-green spot on each knee. It retains its two pairs of red and blue tentacles, but they are now flat and broad. The head has fused with its body and all protrusions are gone, causing it to resemble a helmet. The reddish-orange skin now covers the entire body, so none of its inner black portion is visible. There is now a single blue stripe on each shoulder, and its tail has disappeared. The Speed Form of this Pokémon has a sleek black body with thin striation. The reddish-orange skin now covers only its head, hip joints, and the area around its crystal. There is now only one tentacle on each side of its body, one red and one blue. The protrusions on its head now point upward and the back of its head now forms a long spike. There is a long, thick blue stripe running down the center of this longer protrusion. More blue stripes appear on either hip joint and on its legs. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Mario Universe